onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Roronoa Zoro/Storia
Passato L'inizio di una promessa Da bambino, Zoro si allenò in un dojo del villaggio di Shimoshiki. Zoro ha affermato al Baratie che una volta decise di voler diventare uno spadaccino invincibile, anche a costo di perdere la vita. Fin da bambino, Zoro era abbastanza forte da sconfiggere la maggior parte degli adulti, ma non riusci a sconfiggere Kuina, la figlia del padrone del dojo. Dopo il loro duemila scontri (vinti tutti da Kuina), Zoro la sfidò in privato per un altro match, stavolta però con spade vere. Anche se aveva accresciuto di molto il suo potenziale dal loro primo duello, ne uscì nuovamente sconfitto e pianse per la frustrazione, raccontando a Kuina il suo sogno di diventare il migliore spadaccino del mondo. Sentendo questo, Kuina rivelò a Zoro di condividere il suo stesso sogno, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerlo, anche perché suo padre le disse che le ragazze non sarebbero mai potute diventare vere maestre dell'arte della spada e che il suo livello di combattimento sarebbe diminuito man mano che sarebbe cresciuta. Zoro, infastidito dal suo atteggiamento disfattista nonostante Kuina avesse sempre vinto contro di lui, le disse che un giorno l'avrebbe battuta perché sarebbe diventato più abile di lei e non per il fatto che fosse una donna. I due fecero così una promessa: quella che un giorno uno di loro due sarebbe diventato il migliore spadaccino del mondo. L'indomani, Kuina ebbe una caduta fatale mentre scendeva le scale del suo dojo (per avere una pietra per affilare la sua spada, qualcosa di cui non avrebbe avuto bisogno se lei e Zoro non avessero combattuto con della spade vere), con grande rabbia e delusione di Zoro. Rendendosi conto che non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di realizzare il suo sogno, Zoro chiese al suo maestro, Koshiro, la spada di Kuina, la Wado Ichimonji, e iniziò ad allenarsi per mettere a punto la tecnica a tre spade, tenendo le sue due spade in ogni mano e quella di Kuina stretta tra i denti. Il migliore del mondo Alla fine, Zoro venne a conoscenza che il titolo di migliore spadaccino del mondo appartiene al membro della Flotta dei sette Drakul Mihawk, detto "occhi di falco". Partì per mare, alla ricerca di quest'ultimo per sfidarlo a duello. Tuttavia, perse la sua strada, non riuscendo a trovare quella giusta per ritornare a casa. Al fine di sopravvivere, diventò un cacciatore di taglie per pagare le sue spese primarie. Costruì rapidamente una reputazione famosa su di sé, diventando noto nel mare orientale come il "cacciatore di pirati" ed espandendo la sua fama anche nella Rotta Maggiore, arrivando all'orecchio della Baroque Works; venne considerato il migliore spadaccino del mare orientale, dopo aver incontrato i due cacciatori di taglie Johnny e Yosaku. A causa della sua fama di cacciatore di taglie, a Zoro fu offerta l'occasione di diventare un agente della Baroque Works. Egli rispose che avrebbe accettato solo a condizione che avrebbe comandato l'organizzazione (cosa che fu rifiutata). Poi uccise Mr. Seven, l'agente che gli offrì la posizione, per difendersi da quest'ultimo. Il viaggio Ormai diciannovenne, Zoro lascia il villaggio a bordo di una barca, ma non riesce più a tornare a casa sua e diventa così un cacciatore di taglie piuttosto noto nel Mare Orientale. Viene imprigionato dal capitano della Marina Morgan mano d'ascia dopo aver ucciso il lupo di Hermeppo, il figlio del capitano, che stava per aggredire una bambina. Viene salvato da Rufy e, dopo essere stato liberato, decide di unirsi alla ancora scarna ciurma. Da quel momento condivide tutte le avventure di Rufy, battendosi contro svariati personaggi. In particolare, quando la ciurma si trova al ristorante sul mare Baratie, Zoro incontra quello che al momento è considerato lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, Drakul Mihawk, detto Occhi di Falco. Sperando di riuscire a batterlo realizzando così il suo sogno, Zoro viene invece duramente sconfitto, arrivando ad un passo dalla morte. Ma Mihawk si rende conto delle sue capacità e della sua determinazione e lo sprona a diventare più forte, dicendogli che lo attenderà per verificare nuovamente chi sia il più forte del mondo. In quel momento, Zoro, rivolto a Rufy, gli giura che non sarà mai più sconfitto. Nello scontro si rompono due delle sue tre spade che rimpiazza poi con due acquistate nella città di Logue Town grazie all'aiuto di Tashigi. Mare Orientale Durante la permanenza nel mare orientale, riesce a sconfiggere Kabaji, Buchi e Sham. Durante la permanenza sulla Baratie si cimenta nello sfidare l'avversario che cerca per realizzare il suo sogno: Drakul Mihawk, ritenuto lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, ma a causa della sua ancora scarsa esperienza questi lo batte rapidamente e senza nemmeno impegnarsi seriamente anche se capisce che Zoro ha grandi abilità. Poco dopo ha la meglio sull'uomo pesce Hacchan, con un po' di difficoltà in quanto è ancora indebolito dalla sconfitta patita con Mihawk. Saga di Lovoon Diretti verso la Rotta Maggiore, Nami cerca alcune informazioni su di essa. Poi, i pirati di Cappello di paglia tengono una riunione dove Nami spiega che l'unico modo per raggiunger la Rotta Maggiore è quello di attraversare la Reverse Mountain. La ciurma arriva alla Reverse Mountain attraverso una tempesta, anche se vengono spinti quasi fuori rotta arrivando nella Fascia di Bonaccia; tuttavia alla fine raggiungono l'entrata della Reverse Mountain e riescono a scalare le sue rapide in salita, nonostante alcuni pericoli. Durante la discesa sentono un rumore e notano che qualcosa sta ostruendo il loro percorso. La ciurma identifica l'ostacolo come un'enorme balena che minaccia di distruggere la Going Merry. Rufy riesce a evitare che la nave si schianti, ma vedendo la polena rotta si infuria e attacca la balena. La balena inghiotte la Going Merry e l'equipaggio, a eccezione di Rufy che riesce a fuggire sul dorso del cetaceo. All'interno, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si trovano improvvisamente in quello che sembra un ambiente esterno con una casa in mezzo al mare dove incontrano un vecchio di nome Crocus. Sanji cerca di ottenere informazioni da Crocus, che temporeggia prima di rispondere, causando grande frustrazione in Sanji e Zoro. Alla fine Rufy si riunisce ai suoi compagni e rivela che stranamente si trovano all'interno dello stomaco della balena. Crocus rivela che il nome della balena e Lovoon, e che spesso per disperazione sbatte la testa contro la montagna a causa di una promessa fatta cinquanta anni fa e che due persone misteriose chiamate Mr. Nine e Miss Wednesday sono lì per uccidere l'animale per sfamare le persone della loro città, ma i due vengono successivamente sconfitti da Rufy. Una volta usciti da Lovoon, i pirati di Cappello di paglia buttano in mare Mr. Nine e Miss Wednesday. Rufy fa una promessa alla balena sperando di risolvere il suo problema che ebbe in passato. La ciurma si prepara per il viaggio, quando Nami si rende conto che la bussola non funziona più; Crocus spiega che loro hanno bisogno di Log Pose per viaggiare lungo la Rotta Maggiore e ne dona uno alla ciurma. Anche Mr. Nine e Miss Wednesday chiedono ai pirati di portarli alla loro città. Dal momento che è tutto pronto la ciurma salpa alla volta della prima isola della Rotta Maggiore. Saga di Whisky Peek Zoro e la ciurma arrivano a Whisky Peek, una città di amanti di pirati che tiene una festa in loro onore. Quella notte, però, Zoro sente parlare i cittadini e rivela loro di essere a conoscenza della loro organizzazione, la Baroque Works. Dopo essere stato scoperto, combatte contro un centinaio di membri dell'organizzazione, sconfiggendoli facilmente. All'arrivo di Mr. Five e Miss Valentine, Zoro viene implorato da Igaram di salvare la sua principessa. Zoro esita ad eseguire l'ordine, ma Nami, nel tentativo di corrompere Igaram per un miliardo di Berry, costringe Zoro ad affrontare Mr. Five e Miss Valentine per proteggere Bibi. Quando stava per combattere contro di loro, però, incontra un Rufy assonnato. Ignaro del fatto che i cittadini siano tutti cacciatori di taglie, inizia un combattimento contro Zoro, colpevole di aver attaccato i "concittadini". La battaglia termina quando Rufy e Zoro sconfiggono con noncuranza Mr. Five e Miss Valentine, prima che Nami separi i due. I pirati di Cappello di paglia diventano poi i bersagli di Crocodile, dopo che gli Unlucky hanno origliato Bibi menzionare il suo nome. Con poca scelta, la ciurma decide di aiutare la principessa Bibi. Quando lasciano Whisky Peek, l'equipaggio incontra Miss All Sunday, il braccio destro di Crocodile. La donna tenta di offrire ai pirati un Eternal Pose che li condurrebbe a un'isola vicina ad Alabasta; Rufy, tuttavia, lo distrugge e afferma che non può consentire ad un nemico di sceglire la loro destinazione. Saga di Little Garden Zoro e la ciurma mettono piede a Little Garden, un'isola preistorica abitata da dinosauri e giganti. Zoro, dopo aver ricevuto l'ordine da Sanji di raccogliere del cibo, lo sfida in una competizione in cui vince chi avrebbe portato il pezzo di carne più grande. Poco dopo i pirati di Cappello di paglia sospettano che gli Official Agent della Baroque Works siano sulle loro tracce. Dopo aver sottomesso i giganti, la Baroque Works fa la sua mossa; Mr. Three intrappola Zoro, Nami, Bibi e Brogi e li espone a una lenta tortura che li trasformerà in statue di cera. D'accordo con Brogi che se rimanessero fermi morirebbero comunque, Zoro tenta di tagliarsi i piedi, ma Rufy appare sulla scena, così Zoro lascia il resto a lui. Rufy tenta di salvare i suoi amici, però, riesce solo ad accelerare il processo di morte causato dalla cera che continua a colare, spingendo Zoro a mettersi in una posa onorevole con cui sarebbe dovuto morire. A peggiorare la cose, Miss Goldenweek interferisce mostrando la sua terrificante abilità. Usop libera Rufy dal controllo di Miss Goldenweek bruciando la camicia del suo capitano. Con l'aiuto di Karl, Usop e Rufy salvano gli altri, che sconfiggono Mr. Five e Miss Valentine mentre Rufy e Karl inseguono Mr. Three e Miss Goldenweek nella foresta. Zoro riesce a salvare Usop prima che Mr. Five lo uccida, sconfiggendo l'agente. La ciurma poi parte da Little Garden con destinazione il regno di Alabasta. Saga di Drum Mentre la nave naviga lungo il mare Zoro ricomincia il suo allenamento quotidiano e durante la ricerca di un medico per Nami, i pirati si imbattono nel pirata Wapol, che attacca la ciurma ma viene fatto volare via da Rufy. Quando finalmente arrivano su un'isola scoprono che non sono i benvenuti. La ciurma di Cappello di paglia riesce a conquistare la fiducia degli abitanti dopo che questi ultimi li hanno attaccati, convincendoli a farsi accompagnare al villaggio, ad eccezione di Zoro e Karl, che rimangono a guardia della nave. Successivamente Zoro decide di allenarsi nelle fredde acque ghiacciate ora che le sue ferite subite a Little Garden sono guarite. Zoro viene successivamente trovato a torso nudo da Bibi e Usop dopo la valanga. Dopo essere ritornati a Bighorn, Zoro aiuta l'esercito del re a salvare Dorton e ottiene uno dei loro caldi cappotti con cui riscaldare il suo corpo. Gli abitanti del villaggio insieme a Zoro, Bibi e Usop iniziano la loro ascesa al castello attraverso un funivia, arrivando appena dopo la sconfitta di Wapol per mano di Rufy. Dopo essere stato finalmente convinto ad unirsi alla ciurma, Chopper annuncia le sue intenzioni alla dottoressa Kureha, che non prende troppo bene la notizia. Ma, dopo la fuga dal castello, decide di dare alla ciurma di Cappello di paglia un dono d'addio. Sulla via per uscire dall'isola, la ciurma scopre e salva Karl che si è congelato nell'acqua; Chopper traduce le sue parole che rivelano che il papero si è tuffato in acqua per salvare Zoro quando l'ha visto sparire, facendo arrabbiare Nami che colpisce Zoro alla testa perché colpevole di questo contrattempo. Saga di Alabasta La ciurma affamata e in cerca di cibo vede un gatto di mare. Mentre provano a catturarlo vengono fermati da Bibi perché è ritenuto sacro. Poco dopo fanno salire Mr. Two Von Clay sulla loro nave dopo averlo pescato in mare; quando quest'ultimo mostra il potere del suo frutto del diavolo con un piccolo spettacolo, Bibi rimane scioccata. Dopo aver appreso le sue abilità, Bibi suggerisce di marchiare con una "X" il braccio destro di ognuno, in modo da non confondere le loro vere identità. Quando la ciurma arriva a Nanohana, si imbatte in Smoker e Tashigi. Un pirata molto potente di nome Portuguese D. Ace appare all'improvviso e rivela di essere il fratello maggiore di Rufy. Ace affronta Smoker mentre i pirati di Cappello di paglia corrono verso la loro nave. Rufy si riunisce con suo fratello e i due insieme sconfiggono molti agenti Baroque Works. Ace successivamente lascia la ciurma per un suo compito, non prima però di aver lasciato al fratello una Vivre Card. L'equipaggio scopre che l'esercito dei ribelli ha lasciato Yuba e si è diretto verso Katorea e il leader dei ribelli, Kosa, è determinato ad attaccare. La ciurma si reca verso la città di Rainbase intenzionata ad abbattere Crocodile e la Baroque Works, ma entrano in conflitto con Smoker e Tashigi. Zoro, Rufy, Nami e Usop, insieme a Smoker, vengono poi intrappolati da Crocodile. Chopper distrae Crocodile mentre Sanji libera il resto della ciurma, ma si ritrovano in trappola ancora una volta. Dopo la fuga dal Rain Dinners, nuotando sott'acqua, Zoro trasporta Smoker; lo spadaccino ammette al Marine che gli sta salvando la vita solo perché Rufy gliel'ha ordinato, dato che Smoker non può nuotare a causa del suo frutto del diavolo. La ciurma insieme a Bibi attraversa il deserto di Alubarna, dove la battaglia finale si sarebbe svolta, anche se Rufy rimane indietro per affrontare Crocodile. La ciurma, tranne Rufy, procede poi verso Alubarna. Quando raggiungono la destinazione, i membri della ciurma si dividono per affrontare gli agenti della Baroque Works in battaglie separate. Mentre Nami ha molta difficoltà nell'affrontare Miss Doublefinger, Zoro trova ancora più difficile affrontare Mr. One, un uomo in grado di trasformare tutto il suo corpo in acciaio, cosa che Zoro non sa tagliare. Zoro viene colpito molte volte e perde molto sangue; mentre si sta avvicinando alla morte, ad un tratto riesce a sentire la voce di tutte le cose. Poi procede a sconfiggere Mr. One, avendo finalmente imparato a tagliare l'acciaio. Dopo la battaglia, gli altri membri della ciurma si affrettano a localizzare una bomba prima di andare via. Bibi riesce a trovare la bomba e raduna la ciurma di Rufy. La principessa ha trovato la bomba all'interno della torre dell'orologio ma Mr. Seven e Miss Father's Day, una coppia di agenti della Baroque Works, è lì per proteggerla. Bibi sconfigge i due, ma si rende conto che la bomba non può essere fermata così facilmente. Essa ha infatti un timer e, prima che possa esplodere, Pell porta l'oggetto con sé nel cielo, dove apparentemente si sacrifica per salvare Alabasta. Quando la battaglia finalmente si conclude, l'esito viene conciso. Igaram appare con la prova dell'innocenza di Cobra e Kosa spiega ogni cosa. Quando Rufy si risveglia dalla sua battaglia con Crocodile, viene organizzato un magnifico banchetto per i pirati, e la ciurma di Cappello di paglia viene poi invitata a godersi la calda sorgente a vapore all'interno del palazzo. Viene poi rivelato che Zoro ora ha una taglia che ammonta 60.000.000. Il giorno del discorso di Bibi, la principessa ha l'occasione di decidere se restare o meno con i pirati di Rufy. Nel frattempo, Von Clay e il suo equipaggio tentano di proteggere i pirati di Cappello di paglia da Hina. Quando Bibi arriva presso la propria sede, l'intera ciurma di Cappello di paglia mostra i loro segni ad "X" per simboleggiare la loro amicizia con Bibi. I Marine falliscono ancora nel catturare la ciurma pirata. Dopo essere fuggiti dalla Marina, Nico Robin (Miss All Sunday) appare all'interno della nave dei pirati di Cappello di paglia e riesce a convincere la ciurma ad unirsi a loro, anche se Zoro è l'unico a rimanere sospettoso sulle sue intenzioni. Saga di Skypiea A Skypiea combatte e vince contro uno dei sacerdoti di Skypiea, Ohm, ed è fra i cinque combattenti che Ener aveva pronosticato sarebbero sopravvissuti alla prima fase dello scontro, ma poi il dio gli lancia addosso una terribile scarica elettrica, facendogli perdere i sensi. Long Ring Long Land Durante le competizioni contro la ciurma di Foxy partecipa al Groggy Ring (2°round) insieme a Sanji e, malgrado il divieto di usare le spade e le scorrettezze del trio avversario, la coppia s'impone riportando il parziale in parità. Saga di Enies Lobby Arrivati in prossimita di Enies Lobby, insieme alla Franky Family e alla Galley-La, il gruppo progetta il loro piano di intrusione, ma Rufy si dirige verso l'isola per conto suo e aspettano diversi minuti l'apertura del primo cancello di Enies Lobby. Kokoro ordina a Zoro di tagliare la recinzione, ma all'improvviso Zoro ordina a Yokozuna di spingere la recinzione e usarla come una rampa. Tutti finiscono sulla schiena del gigante Oimo e successivamente entrano nell'isola per il loro obbiettivo principale, quello di salvare Nico Robin. Mentre attendono che il ponte venga attivato, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si allineano su tetto per convincere Robine ad accettare la loro richiesta di salvarla. Quando gli viene confermato che il ponte non verrà, Kokoro si offre di aiutarli ad usare il Rocket Man. Il Rocket Man usa la metà attivata del ponte come una rampa e tutti insieme vengono afferrati da Rufy e finiscono sul treno dopo un salto. Una volta entrati nella torre della giustizia, Fukuro si presenta e dichiara che hanno bisogno di una chiave per poter aprire le manette Robin. Così decidono di combattere individualmente e cominciano a cercare un agente del CP9 per impossessarsi della chiave. Zoro si affronta Kaku, con cui aveva già combattuto al quartier generale della Galley-La. Zoro commenta che è diventato più forte da allora e i due danno il via a un'intensa battaglia; Kaku riesce a mettere in difficoltà il pirata grazie ai suoi poteri che gli permettono di trasformarsi in una giraffa, ma alla fine Zoro riesce ad avere la meglio e a sconfiggere Kaku utilizzando la sua nuova abilià e riceve la sua chiave, la numero cinque. Poi lui e Sanji trasportano il ferito Sogeking lungo il tunnel che improvvisamente si allaga, ma vengono salvati da Kokoro, che in realtà è una sirena. Mentre attendono la fine dello scontro tra Rufy e Rob Lucci, il Buster Call chiamato per errore da Spandam arriva a Enies Lobby e i pirati di Cappello di paglia ingaggiano una battaglia con molti Marine. Zoro si imbatte nel capitando della Marina Shuu, che col potere del suo frutto del diavolo arrugginisce e distrugge la Yubashiri. La loro nave per la fuga viene bombardata, lasciando i pirati apparentemente senza una via di fuga, finché Usop, dopo che Rufy ha sconfitto Lucci, grida a tutti di gettarsi in mare. Il suoi compagni lo ascoltano e si gettano in mare finendo sulla Going Merry giunta fin lì per salvarli. Zoro e il resto della ciurma riescono ad evitare e respingere le cannonate della navi della Marina e, poiché Sanji ha aperto il cancello della giustizia, la Merry riesce a scampare al Buster Call e a lasciare Enies Lobby, devastata dal quest'ultimo. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Grazie alla Going Merry, tutti i componenti della ciurma sono riusciti a fuggire da Enies Lobby e ora sono al sicuro. Iceburg arriva con una nave della Galley-La Company appena in tempo per slavare i pirati, dato che la Marry imporovvisamente si rompe da parte a parte. Rufy poi dà alla Going Merry un funerale vichingo bruciandola tra le lacrime dei membri del suo equipaggio, anche se Zoro mantiene la sua dignità. Due giorni dopo, ritornati a Water Seven, Zoro osseva la sua spada distrutta e si domanda cosa dovrebbe fare. Successivamente corre per la città per raggiungere i suoi compagni ed informarli dell'arrivo dei Marine, ma, come al solito, lo spadaccino finisce col perdersi. Una volta arrivato a destinazione, viene attaccato dal sergente Hermeppo con un paio di coltelli kukuri, ma Zoro sconfigge velocemente il giovane. Cerca poi di comperare una spada nuova, ma non avendo soldi viene cacciato fuori dal negozio. Più tardi, i membri della Franky Family mostrano ai pirati di Cappello di paglia i manifesti delle loro nuove taglie; la taglia di Zoro è arrivata a ben . Inoltre aiuta la Franky Family a lanciare col loro cannone il loro boss verso la nuova nave della ciurma. Poi lui e Sanji informano il resto della ciruma che la nave del viceammiraglio Garp si trova vicina all'isola. In un flashback viene mostrato che Zoro si schiera contro il ritorno di Usop nella ciurma, affermando che Usop non dovrebbe essere riaccettato nell'equipaggio se non si fosse prima scusato con loro. Secondo il suo ragionamento, Rufy, in quanto capitano, non deve fare nulla poiché è stato Usop a lasciare i suoi comagni dopo aver perso il duello con Rufy per la sorte della Going Merry. Dopo che Usop perdona i suoi amici per la sua testardaggine, viene felicemente accettato nella ciruma e Zoro sorride per il suo ritorno. Thriller Bark A Thriller Bark, aiuta Brook, combattendo contro lo zombie-samurai Ryuma, che possedeva l'ombra dello scheletro. Riesce a sconfiggerlo e questi, ammirato, gli regala la sua spada, la Shuusui, facendo sì che Zoro abbia di nuovo tre spade. Dopo si scontra con tutti i suoi compagni contro lo zombie Odr, e infine, quando tutti i suoi compagni hanno ormai perso i sensi, offre la sua testa in cambio di quella di Rufy a Orso Bartholomew, membro della flotta dei 7. Questi allora trasferisce il dolore e la stanchezza di Rufy in una gigantesca "bolla", invitando lo spadaccino ad assorbirla, gesto che Zoro compie senza battere ciglio nonostante l'immensa sofferenza: il suo corpo continua a sentire i danni per qualche giorno. Nella ciurma sono a conoscenza di questo suo sacrificio solo Sanji, Robin e Brook; prima di lasciare Thriller Bark deposita la spada Yubashiri, ormai distrutta, al cimitero dei Pirati Rumba e le rende omaggio. Isole Sabaody & Kuraigana Parzialmente ripresosi dalle ferite, durante lo scontro con i Tobiuo Riders, libera Hacchan dalla sua gabbia, e successivamente lo aiuta nel combattimento.Giunto sulle Sabaody, non essendo stato informato dell'importanza data alla nobiltà, non lascia strada a San Charloss, uno dei Draghi Celesti, che lo attacca, e solo l'intervento di Jewelry Bonney evita, momentaneamente, guai ben più gravi. Dopo aver sconfitto insieme ai suoi compagni uno dei Pacifisti resta privo di forze e viene quasi ucciso da Kizaru, ma grazie all'intervento del re oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh, riesce a salvarsi.Orso Bartholomew lo spedisce nelle rovine del regno di Shikkearu sull'isola di Kuraigana (Rotta Maggiore) dove viene soccorso da Perona, anch'essa precedentemente inviata su quest'isola. Saga del ritorno alle Sabaody Dopo i due anni di allenamento, Zoro, con l'aiuto di Perona, ritorna alle Sabaody. Shakky gli ha riferito che è stato lui il primo ad arrivare. Si rivolge poi ad un pescatore, dicendogli che è annoiato e che vorrebbe pescare; Zoro, però, finisce accidentalmente su una nave pirata rivestita anziché sulla barca del pescatore. Più tardi si addormenta sul galeone e il pescatore non riesce a svegliarlo mentre la nave comincia ad immergersi. Viene poi trovato da Sanji quando la nave riemerge con Zoro seduto su uno degli alberi maestri distrutti da lui dopo che ha tagliato l'intera nave con la spada una volta svegliatosi. Zoro dice ai pirati di incolpare il destino se è salito sulla loro nave. Afferma poi con disinvoltura di essersi imbarcato sulla nave sbagliata. Zoro si rivolge poi a Sanji e gli dice che vuole andare in spiaggia a pescare. Sanji afferma rabbioso che sarebbe doloroso per la ciurma doverlo cercare se finisse col perdersi e lo obbliga a ritonare alla Thousand Sunny. Zoro poi colloca Sanji nell'ordine con cui è arrivato, ovvero settimo, con grande frustazione del cuoco. I due cominciano poi il loro solito battibecco con Zoro che lo minaccia di tagliare a metà. Dopo aver ricevuto un chiamata di Franky, Sanjo informa Zoro che il "luogo di raduno" dei pirati di Cappello di paglia è il Grove 42. Sentono anche il trambusto provieninte da un Grove vicino. Quando vanno a vedere di cosa si tratta, trovano Rufy insieme ai Marine, i Pacifista e i finti pirati di Cappello di paglia. Dopo aver sconfitto rapidamente un Pacifista, Zoro e Sanji si incontrano con Rufy che viene collocato nono da Zoro. I tre fanno quindi ritorno alla nave, e lungo la strada si imbattono Rayleigh. Quando Rufy dice a Rayleigh che diventerà il re dei pirati, Zoro sorride. As Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji head back to the Thousand Sunny, they find Marines blocking their path. Perona aids them by fending off the Marines with her Negative Hallow. When Zoro asks Perona why she is still there, Perona gets angry at him, scolding him for talking that way to the one who was nice enough to bring him to Sabaody. Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji then return to the ship with the aid of Chopper and a giant bird. With the Marines held back by their new allies, the crew submerges on their coated ship and heads for Fishman Island. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Quando la ciurma giunge all'isola degli uomini-pesce, Zoro è il primo a giungere al Palazzo Reale Ryuguu, ingannato e poi imprigionato; liberatosi, interviene tempestivamente bloccando l'attacco di Re Nettuno diretto a Nami, Usop e Brook, catturando e prendendo come ostaggi il Re e tutte le guardie del Palazzo. Si trova poi a lottare contro Hody Jones, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo con un solo, rapidissimo fendente. Subito dopo però verrà catturato insieme ad Usop, Brook e Re Nettuno dalla ciurma dei Nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Liberatosi, giunge nella Piazza Gyoncorde dove, dopo aver sterminato un gran numero di nemici, comincia uno scontro con Hyozo sconfiggendolo senza sforzo. Lascia poi l'isola insieme al resto della ciurma. Saga di Punk Hazard Giunta finalmente nel Nuovo Mondo, la ciurma riceve una richiesta d'aiuto proveniente dall'isola di Punk Hazard, quindi Zoro, Rufy, Usop e Robin sbarcano sull'isola e vengono immediatamente attaccati da un drago, del quale Zoro si libera senza troppa difficoltà, mozzandogli la testa. Successivamente insieme a Rufy,Usop e Robin incontrano Barbabruna e dopo vengono salvati da Brook. Più tardi cercando Kin'emon vengono addormentati dal gas soporifero dei Yeti Cool Brothers e dopo averlo trovato scoprono che il suo busto è finito in acqua. Saga di Dressrosa Il prossimo obbiettivo Dopo che Law contatta Do Flamingo per informarlo che gli restituiranno Caesar a Green Bit, Zoro e il resto della ciurma cenano mentre Kin'emon e Momonosuke raccontano la loro storia, del loro naufragio, del loro approdo a Dressrosa e come Momonosuke venne separato dal padre mentre Kanjuro fu catturato. Più tardi la Thousand Sunny si avvicina a Dressrosa. Dopo l'arrivo a Dressrosa, il gruppo si divide in tre squadre; Zoro va con il gruppo incaricato di distruggere la fabbrica del S.A.D. e salvare Kanjuro. Il team nota le cose famose di Dressrosa e si ferma in un ristorante a prendere qualcosa da mangiare dopo avere indossato dei travestimenti. Nel ristorante, incontrano alcuni teppisti che si prendono gioco di un cieco, fregandogli i soldi alla roulette. Quando Rufy rivela il bluff, assistono alla capacità di controllare la gravità del cieco contro i teppisti. Quando l'uomo se ne va senza rivelare la sua identità, comincia diffondersi il panico tra la varie persone dato che i alcuni dei loro oggetti scompaiono misteriosamente. Un passante afferma che è stata opera delle fate. Zoro si accorge immediatamente di non avere più la Shusui. Zoro riesce ad individuare il ladro in possesso della sua spada e inizia a dargli la caccia al fianco di Sanji e Kin'emon. Kin'emon dichiara che quando cattureranno il ladro, sfiderà Zoro a duello per la spada. Zoro alla fine perde di vista il ladro. Quando Sanji viene distratto da una donna di nome Violet, Zoro corre via lasciando indietro il compagno. Zoro raggiunge poi il ladro e recupera la sua spada. Subito dopo, Zoro vede il ladro che in realtà è un nano di nome Wicca. Zoro l'afferra mentre lei rimprovera se stessa di essere stata scoperta. Dal momento che si è slogata la gamba, prega Zoro di portarla al campo di fiori in modo che possa riferire tutto al suo comandante. Inoltre informa Zoro che la famiglia Don Quijote sta per attaccare la Thousand Sunny. Zoro comincia a correre verso la riva, ma Wicca lo esorta a portarla prima al campo di fiori. Mentre lo giuda verso la meta, rimprovera Zoro per il suo pessimo senso dell'orientamento. Più tardi Zoro e Wicca arrivano alla sede dell'esercito reale nascosto sotto il campo di fiori dove sono presenti anche Franky e il Soldato dall'ira tonante. Mentre Wicca cerca di ricordare a Zoro ciò che gli ha detto precedentemente a riguardo della Sunny, quest'ultimo osserva Rufy competere nel torneo del colosseo tramite uno schermo lamentandosi di non aver partecipato insieme a Rufy. Dopo aver appreso che Usop e Robin hanno anche loro incontrato i nani, Zoro ricorda improvvisamente di dovere ritornare alla nave. Zoro corre verso la Sunny con Wicca accanto a lui. Per la strada, Wicca gli parla di Jora e dei tre più forti subordinati di Do Flamingo. Poi incorrono in Sanji e Kin'emon. Dopo avere appreso che il gruppo di Nami rimasto di guardia alla Sunny è in difficoltà, Sanji si precipita a salvarli. Zoro e Kin'emon rimangono al colosseo, cercando il modo di entrare. Bartolomeo poi si rivolge a loro e gli offre di aiutarli a trovare Rufy mentre chiede a Zoro un autografo. Guidato da Bartolomeo, Rufy raggiunge loro. Zoro dichiara la sia frustrazione di non essere stato invitato a competere al torneo del colosseo. Poi informa Rufy che il colosseo e completamente circondato dai Marine, che rapidamente destituiscono gli avvenimenti oltre a spaventare Kin'emon. Poi contattano Sanji e il gruppo di Franky; quando tutti vengono a sapere della vera situazione di Dressrosa, ottengono l'approvazione di Rufy per unirsi alla rivoluzione. Zoro, Kin'emon e Rufy diventano poi testimoni della drammatica conclusione della battaglia tra Do Flamingo e Law che imperversa in tutta Dressrosa e si conclude proprio davanti al colosseo. Sono scioccati nel vedere Do Flamingo in piedi sopra al suo avversario prima di sparare a Law tre colpi di pistola a distanza ravvicinata. Lo scontro decisivo contro la famiglia Don Quijote Zoro e Kin'emon si precipitano verso Do Flamingo per salvare Law. Zoro viene intercettato da Issho, il giocatore cieco che avevano aiutato in precedenza. Quando Kin'emon informa tutti di quanto sta accadendo, Issho usa la sua abilità per far cadere Zoro sottoterra, ma lo spadaccino riesce a spingersi su e a lanciare un fendente aereo verso l'ammiraglio, che lo respinge commentando la brutalità. Dopo che Kin'emon viene scalciato da Do Flamingo, il samurai informa tutti che il vecchio giocatore non vedente è in realtà un ammiraglio della Marina. Sia Do Flamingo che Issho fluttuano in aria su un masso grazie ai loro poteri, portando Law con loro e dirigendosi al palazzo. Quando Marine iniziano a inseguire Zoro e Kin'emon, Zoro dice a Rufy di trovare l'uscita. Vengono poi a sapere che la Sunny è sotto l'attacco dei pirati di Big Mom, che sono in cerca di Caesar Clown. Mentre il gruppo di Sanji continua a dirigersi verso Zou e il gruppo di Franky viene incaricato di distruggere la fabbrica degli Smile, Rufy decide di andare al palazzo con Zoro e Kin'emon per salvare Law e affrontare Do Flamingo. Una volta che Rufy ha finalmente lasciato il colosseo, il trio indossa dei travestimenti per eludere i Marine, forniti dall'abilità di Kin'emon. Zoro viene infastidito del fatto che Rufy pianga senza sosta. Rufy poi rivela a Zoro e Kin'emon che qualcuno a lui caro è ancora vivo. Più tardi Zoro, Rufy e Kin'emon arrivano all'ascensore che conduce al palazzo reale insieme a Wicca. Poi incontrano Viola che si offre di portarli al palazzo. Giunti a palazzo Viola propone di attraversare un passaggio segreto per intrufolarsi senza essere visti, ma Rufy va avanti e apre loro la strada distruggendo il cancello e così il gruppo decide di entrare dalla porta principale. Appena Zoro, Rufy e Viola raggiungono la torre B-1 vengono intercettati da Pica. Dopo che Viola spiega il potere del frutto del diavolo di Pica, quest'ultimo tenta di schiacciare il gruppo di Zoro tra le mura del palazzo. Rufy e Viola vanno avanti mentre Zoro rimane indietro per affrontare Pica. Mentre affronta l'agente esecutivo, Zoro si domanda come lo dovrebbe attaccare.